Raining Emotions
by Yaoi Goddess Kome
Summary: This is a short 3x4 told mostly from Trowa's POV. Shounen ai. Sap.


Hi. Well this is just a short little sappy 3x4. I thought of the idea while sitting on a bench in the rain after my Biology lab last December and just got around to writing it out. I hope you like it.

Warnings: Yaoi men liking men yada yada ya. If you don't like that sort of thing please turn back now. Also flaming me is a waist of time because I will simply laugh at you.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Gundam or Quatre or Trowa. /Oh the things I could do with them/ (Blushes) Anyway so don't sue me for having a little fun with them.

/Thoughts/ "Speech" and on with the show!

Raining Emotions

By Yaoi Goddess Kome

Dear Journal,

I sit on lonely park bench on this gray afternoon as light mist falls from the sky. I have always liked the rain, the water from the heaven slashing down upon my face. It has comforted me since I was a child whether I would play in it or let it was my tears away.

Today I sit neither happy or sad, loved nor broken hearted, just at a loss for the one who has stolen my heart will never give me there's in return nor will I ask for it because I know we could never be together. And as much as I would hurt from your rejection, you would hurt more and I never want to hurt you, ever. So I'll keep my feelings to myself and never let you know the love I have for you, while constantly praying for your happiness that you deserve more then anyone else in the world.

Maybe I am broken hearted and maybe these aren't just raindrops on my face. I just…I just wish you could have loved me too.

Pathetic Me

Trowa closed his journal and leaned back on the bench with a sigh. "What the hell is wrong with me?" He said to himself as he tilted his head to look at the sky, pondering his present situation. He had been living with Quatre, as friends, but even with all his military training it was getting to be very difficult to fight of the urges he was getting around him. /I know I love him but what can I do./

After a few minutes he decided to head back to the house. He got up, turning toward his right, but froze as he looked up and saw his golden angel standing before him. Emerald and sapphire eyes met and at that moment the rain started to fall heavier and more rapid almost in time with his beating heart.

"Quatre! What are you doing out here in the rain."

"I was looking for you." He said while walking closer to Trowa stopping a couple feet away.

"Why is there something wrong?"

Quatre lowered his eyes to the ground "I was about to ask you the same question."

"What?"

"Trowa you're my best friend, but if you're unhappy here, I understand if you want to go." He said saddened by the thought of Trowa leaving.

"I'm not unhappy. Where'd you get that idea?"

"Well for the last couple of weeks it's seemed like you were avoiding me."

Trowa looked down. /It's true I have been avoiding him, but it's only because I've been having trouble controlling myself around him. Quatre has the face of an angel with hair of gold and eyes that are perfect pools of blue, and the most kissable lips I've ever wanted to taste…Snap out of it. I can't tell him that/ he thought and looked up to see Quatre staring at him awaiting some type of response or explanation. /Maybe I should just tell him. But it's never going to work out. But at least I won't have to hold it in forever. Alright it's been long enough it's time to come clean… no matter what happens./

"Trowa???" /I knew it, he was avoiding me. I wonder what I did to upset him?/

"Quatre we've been friends for a long time…"

/Oh no. here it comes/ Quatre thought fearing the worst.

"…and I wouldn't want to do anything to jeopardize our friendship.

/???/ "Okay"

"But there's something I have to tell you, but you have to promise me we'll still be friends no matter what."

"Trowa there's nothing you could do to make me hate you. I…"his words were gently ceased by Trowa's finger.

"Thank you, but just listen to me now." He took a deep breath and lifted Quatre's chin to stare into his beautiful eyes. "Quatre, I…I love you" he said and let go of Quatre chin but continued looking into his eyes awaiting a response.

But then Quatre's pools of blue started to spill over and Trowa's heart sank. "I'm sorry, little one. I never meant to hurt you. Please don't cry.

Quatre wiped his eyes and smiled, the brightest smile to ever grace Trowa's emerald eyes. It was like the sun breaking through the storm clouds to shine in all its glory.

"Its okay" Quatre said throwing himself into Trowa's arms. "I love you too, so much." he whispered in Trowa's ear.

Trowa thought he was going to cry too as he held his angel in his arms. He never thought he could be this happy. He leaned down to kiss Quatre. It started out innocently, both a little shy and unsure, but soon passions were unfolded, as their tongues cross into the others mouth there arms pulled them closer together. They were in love and at this moment that's all that mattered.

Finally the need for oxygen became too much and they parted, as the feeling of the forgotten raindrops started to sink in again, bringing them both back to reality.

Trowa brushed Quatre's cheek with his thumb and kissed him on the forehead. "We better go inside before you catch cold."

Quatre smiled and they walked back to the house hand in hand.

Dear Journal,

As I look back on the last entry I don't understand what I was thinking. Confessing to Quatre was the best thing I've ever done for myself. To think, all it took was three little words and now I have more love the I could have ever hoped for.

Today I awoke with Quatre in my arms, which was the happiest moment of my entire pitiful life. Quatre has given me meaning. He is the ray of light that has warmed my heart. He loves me and I never want to let him go. All I want is for him to be by my side forever…

Owari

Well that's it. I know it was short but I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you thought.

Yaoi no Megamisama


End file.
